houroumusukofandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8: Spring
EPISODE 8---SPRING ( Japanese title---''"Haru ~Brand new me~"'' (春～Brand new me～) Episode Overview It's the beginning of a new school term, and the friends are 'comparing notes' to see which classes they are in, and which friends they will be with. Later, at home, Saori asks Yoshino 'point blank' if they want to present as and be a boy. "Ya . . . .", is the answer. Next day, many of the friends walk home from school together. Later, Shuichi and Mako talk about social concerns. Shuichi and Anna have another date; they go shopping for girl's clothes. Afterwards, Maho scolds Shuichi, telling them not to dress as a girl if they want to continue to date Anna. Next day at school, Yoshino has a short length boy's hairstyle, and wears a boy's necktie with the female school uniform. After school, Shuichi wants to ask Yoshino about dating Anna, but instead, ends up asking Yuki. Afterward, Shuichi 'bets it all on the red', and during their next date with Anna, reveals that they want to dress and present as a teenage girl. And Anna is O.K. with the request, suggesting that they next both go out on a date as two girls !! Shuichi talks over the dating situation with Mako, until Saori, always in a foul mood these days, breaks it up. Doi, who used to bully Shuichi, now wants to be friends. On the big day, Anna helps Shuichi to look and dress feminine; they go out to a fast food restaurant. But who should come to the same place as a couple, but Saori and Yoshino, with Yoshino now dressed as a boy. After the meal, both couples end up in a karaoke booth. However, tensions begin to mount. Anna tries to smooth things over, but underage Saori goes 'over the edge' when she asks Anna to order her a draft beer. After canceling her order, Saori decides to sing, and that cools her off somewhat. At the end of the double date, everyone exchanges phone numbers. This Episode's Story At the beginning of the new school term, everybody is excited to find out which classes that they will be attending, and who of their friends will be with them in class. On this first day, Chi is, once again, wearing a boy's school uniform, wherein Yoshino is wearing the girl's school uniform, but is mistaken for a boy cross-dressing as a girl, by two other female students ! Saori shows up, for once not in a bad mood, and compliments Yoshino on their short, boyish hairstyle. Chi also welcomes Saori, as if they were long, lost friends. Later, at home, Saori and Yoshino are continuing to try and patch up their strained relationship. However, Saori reverses herself, and tells Yoshino that she looked better with long, feminine hair. She asks Yoshino, point blank, if Yoshino wants to be a boy, to which the reply is, " Yeah! ". The next day at school, the class is introduced to the homeroom teacher, the same one as last time. Yuck ! Walking home together, the friends share impressions of the start of school. Chi is asked if anyone, especially any of the teachers, complained about her wearing the boy's school uniform ? Chi confidently replies, " NO !" Later, alone, Shuichi and Mako exchange the latest gossip and impressions about their friends. Shuichi and Anna go on another date that weekend. Anna loves to shop for clothes, so it is no surprise that that is what they end up doing together. Anna observes, correctly, that Shuichi takes a great interest in girl's clothing and girl's fashion styles. Later, Anna hints to Maho about Shuichi's supposedly unusual interests. This does not go well with Maho, as she sternly rebukes Shuichi at home, in the bathroom, about the wearing of female attire. Never do that again, since Anna is normal, she contends. Clothing of another type is on Yoshino's mind, as they stare at a boy's school uniform in their closet. Next morning at school, a teacher notices that Yoshino now has a boy's short haircut, and is wearing a boy's tie as part of her girl's school uniform. Yet he compliments her. Other girls compliment Yoshino, too. After school, Shuichi asks Yuki for advice about dating Anna, and dressing as a girl in front of Anna. Yuki and Shuichi say goodby, as Doi looks on from a distance. On their next date, Shuichi has a heart-to-heart talk with Anna, and 'lays it all on the line'. They fear the worst, but Anna merely replies that during that one time she observed Shuichi, Shuichi was already dressed in Maho's blouse and mini-skirt ( Anime Episode 1 ). Asked if Anna perceives them as 'weird' ( recalling Maho's warning ), Anna states that they are more like a cute, little sister, and invites Shuichi to dress as a pretty, attractive teenage girl for their next date, a girl-with-girl date ! Next day at school, Shuichi tells Mako everything that happened on their date with Anna. Saori overhears the last part, and becomes 'ticked off'. Later, Doi corners Shuichi and wants to know who Yuki is, then asks to become friends. They walk home together, along with Mako and another boy. Prior to their girl-with-girl date, Shuichi is with Anna, as Anna helps them to dress and groom as a teen girl. Anna suggests make-up, although commenting that Shuichi looks so cute and feminine without it ! And for the finishing touch, both are going to wear glasses. Shuichi asks Anna about kissing, but Anna tactfully lets the offer pass by. They go to a Burger Joint, but who also shows up at said Burger Joint ? Saori and Yoshino, on a date to rekindle their friendship, with Yoshino dressed as a teen boy. A double date ensues, with the four at a karaoke studio. Saori and Yoshino go to the Ladies Room together, and once there, Saori becomes trite, and the fragile friendship begins to crack. Saori leaves, as Anna enters, and compliments Yoshino on his appearance. Back at the booth, Saori compliments Shuichi on her appearance. When the four are all back in the booth, they order a round of drinks. Saori continues her downward spiral into a social 'black hole', as she tells Anna to order her a draft beer. Yoshino tries to intervene, only to be accused of selfishness by Saori. Saori 'bares all' about past shipping, then decides to sing, alone. Then Saori once again goes to the Ladies Room, with Anna going to try and cool her down. Yoshino tries to 'make small talk' with Shuichi, reminiscing about past good times. The double date ends on the sidewalk, with everyone exchanging phone numbers. Category:Anime Episodes